


Digital player Incident

by cerocerobye



Series: I dreamed that I lost you [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Dox Nal, Babysitting, Danvers Sisters Week, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Humor, Nia pregnant, Other, Protective Parents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerocerobye/pseuds/cerocerobye
Summary: Kara bit her lip, practically used to the idea that they wouldn't see baby Hope until she went to college. It was all Alex's fault.The first time Danvers sisters take care to Hope is a disaster.***The life of Hope Dox Nal and her superfamily
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Series: I dreamed that I lost you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Digital player Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el llamado 'Incidente reproductor', pueden encontrar referencias de el en mis otros trabajos. Y si, los padres nunca les dejarán olvidarlo.

Ellas habían rogado por cuidar de la bebe hacia meses. Pero los nuevos padres todavía se portaban indecisos. Hope tenía poco más de cinco meses y era perfecta, no podían simplemente dejarla junto a alguien que creía que ‘Duro para matar’ era la mejor película navideña de todos los tiempos o a quien ya tenia el antecedente de perder a un niño en un accidente de trenes.

Pero no dejaron de suplicar, y gracias al último incidente alienígena que había tenido a la DEO bajo alerta y a CatCo emitiendo noticias como si fuesen estados de Facebook, ambos padres se encontraban muertos de cansancio. Brainy incluido, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Por supuesto, hubo reglas, y más de una hora de explicaciones sobre los cuidados del miembro más joven de la súper familia. Pero todo valió la pena cuando Brainy dejó a Hope en los firmes brazos de Alex.

“Deben prometer que llamarán si se suscita cualquier acontecimiento. Por más pequeño que sea” continua diciendo el coluan, besando la cabeza de su hija, por última vez “Y nada de aparatos digitales cerca de ella"

“Brainy, lo sabemos" gime la castaña, sosteniendo a Hope mientras Kara acomoda su mantita, haciéndole caras divertidas para hacerla reír.

El extraterrestre observa a las hermanas con ansiedad pero Nia se aproxima a él, abrazando su cintura y dedicándole una sonrisa confiada “Lo harán bien. Han demostrado que son muy responsables y estoy segura de que la cuidarán con el mismo empeño con el que protegen esta ciudad"

“Iré por Streaky Jr" asiente el coluan, perdiéndose en el dormitorio de su hija.

Ellas lo observan irse, con sonrisas idénticas.

“Te agradecemos por el voto de confianza" dice Alex guiñándole un ojo “Y…”

“Ahora, escúchenme las dos" interrumpe la morena, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo que Brainy no dejase la guardería “Ninguna de ustedes tiene idea de lo doloroso e incómodo que es atravesar una cesárea. Fabricar otro ser vivo es, hasta ahora, la cosa más difícil que hecho; así que dejemos las cosas claras" sisea, observando sus rostros perplejos y levemente asustados, con satisfacción “Esta bebé es perfecta. Nunca encontrarán algo parecido. Y su padre cree que ella cuelga las estrellas de noche. Si le pasa algo, cualquier cosa. Utilizaré mis poderes para hacer sus vidas miserables"

Ellas retroceden, a medida que Nia se inclina más y más “Dedicaré mis ratos libres a soñar los finales de todas las películas y series que deseen ver ¿Recuerdan ‘Inception’? Haré que sueñen con sus momentos más vergonzosos una y otra vez. Y cuando me cansé de eso, persuadiré a Brainy para que regrese de la tumba todas las fotografías, videos, historial de internet vergonzoso, etc. que hallan borrado de internet y lo publicaré nuevamente. No importa cuanto intenten eliminarlos, cuando despierten, ahí estarán otra vez"

“Eureka” grita el extraterrestre, saliendo de la recámara de Hope con el peluche en su mano “Limpio, pero no dejen que se lo meta a la boca, de todas formas” señaló sin percatarse de las figuras paralizadas de sus amigas.

“Excelente" sonrió la morena, abrazándose a su novio una vez más “Adiós, solecito” arrulló, besando las mejillas regordetas de su hija “Ten un buen momento con tus tías"

Brainy frunció los labios, intentando no llorar.

“Tranquilo, wildcat, serán unas pocas horas"

* * *

Alex ingresó a su apartamento, abrazando a Hope como si fuese un salvavidas “Nunca imaginé que Nia pudiese ser tan… aterradora"

Kara asintió colocando la bolsa para bebés sobre la mesita de café “Diré que vi algo de eso durante el ataque a Yvette pero…"

“Bien. No tenemos de qué preocuparnos. Lo tenemos todo controlado"

“Sí, somos Danvers" secundó la rubia, chocando los cinco “Esto será pan comido” 

Durante los primeros 15 minutos se dedicaron solo a verla recostada sobre la cama de Alex, burbujeando en su propio lenguaje infantil, mientras pateaba el aire con sus piernecitas regordetas.

“¿Hay algún lugar al que podamos escapar con ella, donde Brainy no pueda encontrarnos?” murmura Alex, observándola meterse su pequeño puño en la boca.

“Lena y yo armamos un plan. Tenemos nombres claves y todo” confesó la rubia.

Ambas hermanas se miran fijamente antes de romper en carcajadas. Luego, Alex levanta a la menor, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello, soplando frambuesas para hacerla reír.

“¿Sabias que Brainy juega con ella haciéndole memorizar tarjetas?" comenta Kara ‘inocentemente’.

Alex la mira interesada, interrumpiendo su tarea de ‘devorar’ a la bebé “¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?”

“Iré por las cartas"

* * *

“Kara pregunta a qué distancia es seguro mantener un aparato digital de Hope" leyó la morena con el ceño fruncido.

“¿Por qué?”

Nia se encoge de hombros. Todavía sentada sobre el regazo de su pareja. 

“Un metro está bien" responde el coluan, sintiéndose algo intranquilo.

Ella envía el mensaje, respirando hondamente antes de inclinarse a besarlo una vez más. Pero su teléfono vuelve a vibrar y en esta ocasión es Brainy quien lo coge.

Su rostro se pone rígido de pronto, se incorpora y le indica a la morena que se vista mientras el hace lo propio a gran velocidad. 

Nia revisa su teléfono, leyendo detenidamente el segundo mensaje. Es Kara, de nuevo _“Entonces, ¿30 centímetros es muy poco?”_

“Están muertas” maldice, poniéndose de pie.

* * *

“¿Estás loca?¿por qué escribiste eso? Se darán cuenta” le grita la castaña, meciendo a Hope contra su pecho.

“El momento de hacerlo críptico ya pasó, Alex, lleva llorando 15 minutos, ¿qué tal si está lastimada? Oh Rao, Nia va a matarnos... ¿Por qué dejé que me convencieras!” exclama, en estado de pánico.

Alex pone los ojos en blanco, meneando a Streaky Jr para intentar calmar a la menor “Ya la revisé, solo está asustada. Contrólate, quieres. Vamos, Hope, tía Alex lo lamenta"

Kara toma a la bebé de brazos de su hermana, cantándole suavemente en kriptoniano pero ella solo grita más fuerte. 

Es demasiado tarde. Brainy ingresa por la ventana, sosteniendo a Nia por la cintura. Nia corre a sostener a Hope quien se aferra a su madre enredando sus deditos en su camisa.

“¿Pero qué…!” Se detiene, con el conocimiento de que a su hija le asustan los gritos, sentándose en el sillón para amantarla.

Hope se prende a su pecho con desesperación y luego de unos segundos, para el alivio de todos, deja de llorar.

El coluan cruza los brazos, observando a las mujeres con una mirada que a Kara le recuerda mucho al Brainy malvado de su encuentro con Mr. Mxzyptlk “Pueden comenzar" dice, con una voz sombría.

“Bien, antes que nada, deben saber que no expusimos a Hope a ningún peligro. Al menos no intencionalmente” les informó la castaña, gesticulando con las manos.

“Solo dígannos que pasó” masculló la morena.

Alex miró a su hermana, y esta asintió dócilmente “Bien. Nia me dijo que estuviste jugando con Hope a memorizar cartas" parecía esperar un comentario pero al no haberlo, prosiguió "pensamos que sería lindo enseñarle a jugar ‘exploding kittens'” 

Brainy le lanzó a Nia una mirada incrédula y ella entornó los ojos.

“Se lo que van a decir" intervino Alex “Pero se suponía que sería una versión muy muy light del juego, y solo por diversión. Ni siquiera estabamos seguras de que funcionaría"

“Sigue siendo un juego algo complejo para, ya sabes, un bebé” señala la morena, limpiando las mejillas mojadas de su hija. Hope gime, soltándose brevemente de su seno. 

Kara asiente con la cabeza, luciendo inmensamente culpable “Por eso lo hicimos lo más simple posible. Como una versión para menores de 1 año. Y le explicamos cómo funcionaba. Ella lo entendió, deben admitir que eso es increíble”

“Ve al punto" ordenó el coluan, sin mostrar ningún cambio. Aunque en el fondo se sentía bastante orgulloso de ella.

“Sí, ¿Por qué todas esas preguntas y qué tienen que ver con lo que estas contando?” exigió la morena. 

“Yo... Sí..."

"¿Kara!"

"Con Alex. Competió con Alex” se apresuró a responder la rubia, haciendo que su hermana la observase con desaprobación. 

Brainy desenredó sus brazos, haciendo una mueca antes de girarse hacia la ventana. “¿Qué!" la voz de Nia inició con un tono muy alto antes de pagarse, se levantó y le entregó la bebé al extraterrestre, quien la recibió, acunándola con delicadeza. 

“Pero la venció” agregó Kara de inmediato. 

“Hope? A Alex?” preguntó Nia, y Brainy volteó a verlas con una ceja arqueada.

“Lo hice demasiado simple” se excusó la castaña, mirándose las uñas. 

“Pero te ganó limpiamente” acusó su hermana.

Nia las miró a ambas con severidad y ellas bajaron sus rostros “¿Y entonces?”

“Bueno" suspiró la menor de las Danvers, frunciendo los labios “Alex es mala perdedora”

Los ojos de Brainy taladraron a la castaña. 

“Exigió la revancha. Y luego… hizo trampa”

“No hice trampa" replicó Alex poniéndose de pie.

Kara se levantó también, poniendo las manos en sus caderas “Cambiaste las reglas del juego"

Nia se frotó la sien con frustración. Antes de respirar hondo y hablar, con el tono más tétrico que había usado nunca “Te picó que te venciera y decidiste vengarte engañándola. Es un bebé, Alex. Mi bebé”

“De acuerdo, olvide eso, ok” se defendió la castaña “Es muy lista, pensé que ella me había engañado a mí haciéndome creer que no sabía jugar. Tu sabes, una típica treta"

Kara se mordió los labios, prácticamente hecha a la idea de que no verían a la bebé hasta que fuese a la universidad.

“¿Por qué huele a plástico quemado?” preguntó Nia de pronto. Haciendo a ambas hermanas saltar.

Brainy las observó con suspicacia, antes de acercarse a la cocina y verificar el tacho de basura “¿Es eso un reproductor digital?”

“Fue culpa de Kara" gritó Alex, señalando a su hermana con dedo acusador.

“¿Mia?" Protestó la rubia inflando las mejillas “¿Y esa risa de bruja de Disney cuando ganaste? No tenías que humillarla"

Nia ya había tenido suficiente, lanzó un látigo de energía onírica entre las hermanas, atrayendo su atención con miradas horrorizadas “NIA" exclamaron al unísono.

“¿Qué le hicieron a mi bebé!”

Kara comenzó a tartamudear y la morena volvió a iluminar sus manos. Estaba tan nerviosa que hasta olvidó que ella también tenía superpoderes “No lo sabemos. Alex ganó y comenzó a reírse como una hiena. Yo tenía a Hope conmigo y el reproductor estaba a treinta centímetros, lo juro”

“Me di cuenta de que parecía molesta y estaba por disculparme cuando soltó un chillido y el reproductor explotó“

Brainy escuchó la confesión con el ceño fruncido, devolviéndole el bebé a su novia para explorar el dispositivo detenidamente “Sus circuitos están fritos” confirmó. 

“Sí. Bueno. Al principio no sabíamos qué había pasado, luego recordé ese día en la sala de operaciones”

“Espera, ¿estás queriendo decir que Hope hizo esto?” preguntó Nia, observando al bebé dormido en sus brazos.

El coluan tocó la cabeza de su hija “Es un despliegue de poder muy avanzado para su desarrollo” dice, luego de un rato “No debería poder interactuar con un dispositivo a esa distancia"

“Bueno, se veía enserio molesta" argumentó la rubia.

Nia sentó a las hermanas Danvers con un movimiento de cabeza. Luego le preguntó a Brainy si había posibilidad de que este incidente afectara a su hija de alguna manera “No lo creo. Según cuentan, es posible que solo se asustara”

“Gracias al cielo” suspiró ella, regresando su mirada a las presentes “Bien" comenzó, cruzando los brazos "Creo que ya habíamos hablado de las consecuencias, ¿o no?"

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente me divertí escribiendo esto.
> 
> Se aceptan ideas. Y sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos.


End file.
